


Putting Smiles on People's Faces!!!

by princet_ro



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bandori AU, C!Thomas as Hagumi, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Fluff, If you haven't seen Bandori please do it's a game abt lesbians in bands i love it, Janus as Kokoro's agents, Logan as Misaki/Michelle, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Other, Patton as Kokoro, Remus Roman and Patton are all Idiots but it's ok, Roman as Kaoru, Sides as Hello Happy World, Virgil as Kanon, also roman calls everyone kitten because kaoru, band au, im updating this as i unlock more harohapi, so updates depend on how much i play the game, theres an anime and a game, this really doesn't make sense if you haven't played it but its ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princet_ro/pseuds/princet_ro
Summary: Patton likes fun. Fun is...well, fun is fun! And he loves putting smiles on people's faces!Logan just wants a break. And for his bandmates to realize that no, Michelle, the giant blue bear mascot, is not in fact alive and thathe is Michelleand he isn't their costume designer.Roman wants to act! He wants to be Romeo, and be as fleeting and beautiful as an autumn breeze! Besides, how could he deny all the kittens his presence!Virgil just wants friends. So when Patton ends up convincing him to perform outside the bakery, he can't really refuse. Yeah, it might be embarrasing, but what more does he have to lose?Thomas doesn't mind being swept up into the flow of the band! His bandmates are great and he's always loved music! And Michelle's so cool! Logan's a little strange though, and he's not in the actual bad, but that's okay!Janus is content to watch this all happen, help Pattton (and by extension Logan) when needed, and pull them all in the right direction. After all, behind the scenes work is always fun...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Putting Smiles on People's Faces!!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely self-indulgent but honestly, i love this so much and i wanted to post it so i'm doing that now! 
> 
> just a few notes:
> 
> when i say thomas i mean c!thomas, i'm pretty uncomfy with writing real person fics so this is the character thomas from the show!  
> roman calls everyone kitten because i'm basing him off kaoru! there are no esablished pairings in this  
> if you're a bandori fan, i apologise in advance for how much i'm going to change the text from the harohapi band stories, i am going to be changing it to better fit the characters but the ts characters arebased ff the bandori characters  
> remus isn't in this yet because i couldn't fit him into the mold of any harohapi character- i might add him as a roselia/pastelpallet (like ako or hina) later on, but he will be a background character  
> im going to be using a lot of the shorts verse characters in this bcz there are not enough sides to fill five six-person bands!!  
> most of roman's dialogue is from the game because i can't flirt for shit so we're sticking with kaoru
> 
> ok now that i'm done with that, please ignore my thinly veiled kaoru/roman simping and enjoy!!!

Fun. Fun. What could he do that was fun?

Patton skipped over to one of the people leaving his Maths class, who he vaguely remembered to be Teal, one of the kids in that one band...Roselia? It was something like that. He tapped xeir shoulder, bouncing up and down as Teal turned around with a startled look on xeir face.

“Hiya! What do you think I should do!” He smiled up at xem (Why were xey taller than him? He was older!) and fiddled with the strings of his cardigan.

“E-excuse me? Patton, right?” Patton nodded, “What are you asking?”

He booped xeir nose and fluttered his hands excitedly, “Oh, I just need some fun stuff to do! I mean, what else am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t-...what?”

Xeir friend Andy spoke up from where she (He could tell it was a girl day by the pink choker she was wearing) was scribbling aimlessly on her hand, “Don’t sweat it, Teal, he’s always like this. He walks around campus and quizzes people for ‘fun stuff to do’.”

Patton nodded again, looking down at his watch. He liked to make sure he had time to pet the squirrels that gathered at the back of the school, and it was nearly squirrel time! “Oh, your time’s up! It’s okay, I can ask someone else on my way to the squirrel den! Thanks anyway!”

His eyes lit up as he walked away. Forget the squirrels, he knew what he could do! He had to run though. As he picked up the speed and scampered off, he missed Andy and Teal’s exchange. 

“Weird guy. He just ran off. Fuck knows what he does this for.”

“Affirmative. I doubt anyone really understands what goes on inside his head.”

* * *

Patton sang to himself as he skipped about outside. He could hear people asking each other why he was singing to himself, but he didn’t care! (Well, maybe he did. But when he made it fun it didn’t hurt anymore!) 

Actually, forget that. He wasn’t having enough fun! He wasn’t putting smiles on people’s faces yet!

~~After all, that was all he was good for anyway.~~

* * *

Virgil was having zero fun, and there was absolutely no smile on his face. He had been walking down the stairs when his watch had blared and he realized that he was supposed to be at the music shop buying his sister Andy a birthday present before the place closed. So he had started running.

He didn’t expect there to be someone right in front of him.

He crashed into the stranger, somehow keeping hold of all of his books but sending theirs flying. Immediately he dropped to the floor, a mix between curse words and apologies spilling out of him as he picked up and dusted off the person’s books. “Fuck, I am so sorry, I swear, it was my fault really, I just need to get to the music store. Wait, do you know where that is? Uh... sorry again."

He barely heard the stranger’s directions over his own panic, but then remembered that he was still on the stairs and having a panic attack on the stairs would not only make him even later but would also give him even less of a chance to make friends, considering that he didn’t have many and the ones that he did have would absolutely leave him if they heard about him causing a scene. 

Taking a breath and standing up, he had just stumbled the rest of the way down the stairs before he was ambushed by a boy wearing bright blue and squealing about how he was ‘just what he was looking for!’

“W-What?”

“Oh, I’m Patton! Patton Hart! How about you! You’re going to a music store, right? Is that an instrument? Oh my god, you’re adorable! Do you play?”

Virgil could barely speak over the whirlwind of excitement in front of him. “I’m Virgil. Smith. Virgil Smith. And yeah, I guess this is an instrument. And yeah I play, but that isn’t actually why I need to go to the mu-”

He was interrupted by Patton, whose eyes were shining like in the cartoons, “Nice to meet you, Virgil! I’m just singing, did you wanna join me! It’s so much fun!”

“I’m sorry but I really can’t. I’m actually selling my drums, I was gonna get something for my sister…”

“I can get something for your sister! Besides, if you sell it you won’t be able to jam with me!”

Virgil stiffened slightly, “I really have to go.”

“Come on! Don’t you wanna put smiles on people’s faces too?” Patton wilted slightly and Virgil felt his resolve start to break.

He tried for another protest, “I don’t even know what you mean by that!”

The smile on Patton’s face told him that maybe someday he would.

* * *

_I’m sure this is the correct timing. The job listing did look slightly suspicious, however. Maybe I should call it off? But I really need the cash._ Logan worried, which was quite unusual for him, pacing up and down as he waited. Suddenly his phone rang, and he picked it up reluctantly. It was the manager of this job.

“Salutations, Logan Montaq speaking.”

**“Hey, you're one of the job applicants, right? I’m sorry, I’ll be there in like 5, I’m running a little late. Could you wait?”**

He stifled a huff of annoyance. Being civil was the best way to get into an employer’s figurative good books.”Of course. However, I would like to ask something. Could you explain this job a bit? The forum didn’t have any details and frankly, I’m a tad bit confused.”

**“Oh, sure! So, it’ll be really warm in the winter, but you’ll probably melt a little in the summer. Don't worry, we’re a very reputable company!”**

“I’ll...what?” The manager hung up.

It wasn’t like it was the first time he hadn’t been listened to.

* * *

“Roman!! Shake my hand, please!!!” Someone reached up out of the crowd, only to be pulled back by jealous fans.

Roman smirked. He loved everything about where he was. His kittens were the loveliest, and he was like a real-life prince! It was also fun to see how many people he could fluster with his princely charm. So far his record was about one hundred. He had lost count.

He chuckled, “But of course, my kitten. I just worry I might harm your beautiful, delicate skin with even my slender touch...Be careful, okay~”

They may have fainted, judging by the murmurs of the crowd, who were carefully moving the body out of the way so they didn’t get trampled. 

“Oh! Curse this wicked beauty of mine! As the great bard himself did ponder, should this be the fate of man? Is our very humanity a blessing, or is it, in fact, a curse?” Some people may have swooned. He smiled. 

This was truly what he was born to do.

* * *

Logan looked up from where he had collapsed onto a bench, pink dusting his cheeks from the little he had heard of Roman’s soliloquy. His friend (ish- they had partnered for a project so they were the closest either had to friends) Virgil was fidgeting with his drums, being led by Patton Hart- the infamous fun-seeker. He was singing, and Virgil was looking at him with a mix of embarrassment, awe and worry. They were whispering back and forth, and he could tell that Virgil was getting increasingly more uncomfortable. He moved closer and listened in.

“O-Of course I’m nervous! I can’t even play that well at home, let alone in front of...in front of all these people!”

Patton looked at him curiously, “First of all, of course you can’t play that well by yourself. You’re not the one who decides if you’re any good. You need to let others hear you! They’re the ones who’ll decide!”

“But I don’t have the courage to-”

“Courage? I’ve got plenty! Take some of mine!” Patton clapped and continued, “I’m having so much fun singing out here! But it’ll be a million times more fun with your drum backing me up! And maybe you’ll enjoy yourself too! When you’re smiling bright like me, you won’t care about how well you’re playing!”

“If I just smile…”

“There’s no point if it’s not fun! Which is why I need you, Virgil!”

* * *

“Hello, Logan? Are you here for the job?”

Logan stepped forward and nodded. “Correct, that is me. A pleasure to meet you.”

He looked off to the side, watching Patton and Virgil play their music.

Courage...

Must be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if u want <3 hope you enjoyed, if you want to hear my wlw yearning you can go to my tumblr @princet-alifabulousme
> 
> also i swear one day i will have a stable writing scheduele and i _will_ update hshb i sWEAR PLEA-


End file.
